Mac's trouble making niece
by ciny15
Summary: this is my 1st story so let me know what you think There is bad language in my story leave reviews please
1. Chapter 1

Mac, Danny, and Don was on their way to get coffee at their favorite diner when they saw a gang of teenagers out side a store they stopped to make sure everything is ok a old man started yelling

"get the hell out of here you bunch of trouble makers"

"Shut the fuck up old man" one of the kids said the men got out of the car

"is there a problem here" Danny asked

a beautiful young girl turned around with a cigarette in her mouth she take a puff then said "no trouble here sir" she was wearing tight blue jeans n a pink belly shirt there was something about that girl she reminded Mac of someone this big hazel green eyes long brown hair and that cute little nose he was staring till he heard her talk "what the fuck are you staring at?"  
Don started to laugh "someone has a mouth on her for a little girl"

"why don't you guys get the hell out of here before I call the cops" she said with a smart ass smile

don laughed again while moving his coat showing his badge the gang look at it the look away the girl stared at it

"you look a little to young to be smoking" Danny said

"and that outfit you look slutty" Don shot at her

she got pisst n throw her drink in his face and started to run down a alley the men ran after her she tryed to jump a fence Danny grabbed her by her shirt pulled her down she landed on her side

"YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD" she yelled Mac had enough of her mouth he grabbed her by her shirt pull her up to his face put on his best military strict face

"if you say another bad word young lady so help me i going to wash your mouth out with soap and I will turn you over my knee do you understand"

she started to shake a little "yes sir"

"whats you name?"  
she said nothing

Don said "we can take you down town its up to you"

"Mary tamara tayor she said it softly"

Mac looked at her "your Kelly and Bill's daughter?"  
"yes you knew them?"  
"Bill was my brother"

"oh damn that makes you my uncle did u hear mom is dead?"

"yes I'm sorry"

"I'm not"

Danny looked at her "how can you say that"

"she was a bitch Mac shot her a look, sorry witch she let my stepfather hit me and call me names after she dead I came here"

"how old are you" Danny asked sweetly

"15" looking down "and before you start telling my I'm too young to smoke and hang with guys save it I've heard it all before!"


	2. Chapter 2

Mac turned to Mary "your coming home with me" he grabbed her arm n lead her to the car get in mary she did what she was told  
"we'll drop Danny and Don off"  
after they dropped them off

"when was the last time you had a meal?" Mac asked

"define meal?"

"lets go get something to eat ok?"

"whatever"

"ok where do u want to eat?"

"I don't care"

"ok how about Antique Cafe they got good food there"

"ok sure"

they got there walked in "hey Mac two for dinner?"

"yes two"

they walk to their table n toke a sit they order drinks coffee and a cola mac spoke braking the silence

"we're going to need some ground rules #1 no talking back #2 no swearing #3 no smoking or drinking #4 you will obey me at all times #5 you will attend school every day #6 you will respect every one the means even Don any questions?"

"can we talk about this a home and not here?"

"are you back talking?"

"no! you asked if I had an questions."

"ok will talk at home"

"thanks uncle Macie"

he smiled at her old nickname for him they talked about old time when she was a baby and family when they got home Mary had a little bit of a attitude Mary "let finish our talk come sit down" he tapped the couch next to him she sat

"do u remember the rules?"he asked

"yea we talked about them like 20 minutes ago!"

"ok #7 no load music"

she rolled her eyes "uncle mac u can't listen to 3 days grace guns n rose pitbull or black eye peas and not have it load"

Mac was lost he only has heard of guns n roses "I'm sorry Mary you will have to learn how to"

"#8 no lying, stealing, or cheating"

"and if I disobey"

"you will get spanked and grounded" Mac's voice was strict

"I'll be right back stay" mac got up and walked out a few minutes later he came back in with a bar of soap and said "if you continue to curse you will have your mouth washed out do you understand"

"Yes" Mary said shaking her head


	3. Chapter 3

"Mac look at Mary with a strict look you will apologize to Don of throwing you drink on him"

"WHAT he call me a slut I'm not apologizing"

"Mary he said you look slutty and his right you will say your sorry and that the end of it"

"whatever"

"go to sleep tomorrow you going to work with me" he kiss her on the head "come on I'll show you your room"

she got up n walked with him he open the door there was a nice king sized bed a dresser n lots of room he walked her in gave her a shirt of his to wear "thanks uncle Mac"

the next morning Mac got up 2 hours before he had to work and went to wake up Mary

"time to get up sweety come on he grab the covers and pulled them off her"

"what time is it?"

"it 7 I thought we would go shopping for clothes then get a bite to eat."

"whatever can I take a shower first?"

"yes but be fast"

15 minutes later she was out and dressed

"you ready" Mac asked

"yeah"

they got to a clothing shop n started looking she found a few things she like mostly tube tops n belly shirts Mac said no to them all then finally she found some tank tops and v neck tops n some cute pants Mac ok them then they left to get some food before work

after they ate the went to the lab

Don was talking to Danny Mac and Mary walked in

Don and Danny said hello Mac said hello back Danny had to go "Don Mary has something to say" Mac look over at Mary "go on Mary" he pushed her over to Don

"sorry about yesterday" Don could tell she didn't mean her sorry but

"I accept your apologize"

"Don can you look after her for a little bit I got a lot of paper work"

"yea Mac no problem"

Mac turned to Mary "you be good or you know whats going to happen"

"yes uncle Mac" he kissed her on the head then leaved

Mary turned to don and before he could say any thing she popped off

"you ready for the ride of you live?"

"you ready for you uncle to take you across his knee"

she got red and looked down Don started laughing

"you know that's not funny"Mary said gigging

"come now you. You want to go get some coffee?"

"yea sure whatever"

"k lets go" he lead her out putting his hand on her back when they got to the coffee shop Don saw Stella wave for her to come over

"hey Stella" don said smiling

"Hey Don and who is this?"

"oh her she's Mac trouble making niece Mary"

Mary look at Don "I hate you" then smiled then Stella "hey Stella"

"hey Mary I got a table for us" she lead them too it

Don and Stella sat next to each other Mary across of them soon after a girl walked over to take their order

Can I take your order the girl look at Mary "yo yo Mar whats happen girl"

"nothin Bri"

"so they let you back in the city? and people want to know whats wrong with new york" Mary laughed

"you know you were as bad as I was"

Sabrina leaned to Mary and said something Don nor Stella could tell what she said

Mary yelled "that's gross"

"shut the hell up" Sabrina slapped Mary in the back of the head "sorry can I take your order now"

"yea coffee with cream" Stella said

"Ok and for you sir'

"black coffee"

"Ok I'll be right back" with that said she slapped Mary in the head again

Stella and Don were looking at Mary weird

"old friends"

Sabrina came back with the coffees and a bottled water

"here you go when did you come back mar"

"about a year ago"

"wow your step dad here too"

"hell no"

"good you still huh on the hash oil?"

"No off for about six months"

"nice I can see you aren't off the smokes but yea good for you! if I can get anything else for you guys let me know bye Mary"

"bye bri bri"

"Stella look at Mary whats hush oil?"

"oil you put on a joint"

"oh"finished their drinks and leaved and started walking back

Mary stopped Don turned to her "are you ok?"

a girl walked up to Mary got in her face and pushed Mary Mary was back in her face fast n push her to the ground and started walking off then the girl tripped Mary she got up n punished the girl they started fighting Don try to pull Mary off but got back handed that pisst him off he grabbed Mary who was still on top beating the girl Stella grabbed Marys arm lets go they walked in the lab Mary's nose was bloody she started to walk off they Don grabbed her she turn in was in his face

he told her "back off now little girl" but she didn't

Mac walked in "whats going on in here" he looked at Don first

"will someone got in a fight back handed me and now will not get out of my face"

Mac turned to Mary who still had not backed down "Mary office Now" she didn't move "Mary don't make me take you there my self you will not like it"

"what the hell ever" she turned and started walking

"MARY change you tone now young lady"

she was not watching where she was going and run in to Danny

"god damn it" she yelled

"hey sorry kid WOW look at you let me clean you up"

"whatever"

they walked to the locker room and she sat down Danny got her cleaned up and they were talking when Mac walked in yelling

"Mary I told you office not locker room"

Danny said "Mac I told her to come with me she was bleeding"

"Mary come on lets go" he grabbed her arm "I said let go NOW"

they walked to his office nobody said a word

"in the counter now"

"No"

"I was not asking"

she turned and walked out and didn't turn when Mac was yelling at her

"Mary don't walk away for my get back here now"

Don grabbed Mary by both arms "whats going on now"

Mac run up "God damn it Mary whats wrong with you"

she got Don to let go and started to walk off again Mac grabbed her tight from behind pulled her over to a chair next to a desk and turned her over his knee then started swatting

"don't you ever walk" swat swat away "for my when" swat swat "I'm talking to you" swat swat

"ow uncle Mac please stop" mac saw a ruler on the desk and grabbed it the grabbed her hand "I told you what would" swat swat "happen if you broke my rules" swat swat ''you broke 3 rule today" swat swat "my 1st 2nd and 3rd rule" swat swat when Mary's sobs where getting loader he ended the spanking with two more spanking the hards one and he helped her up and on his lap

"look at me Mary" she obeyed tears running down her face he wripped I few away "i want you to tell me why I spanked you"

she looked down Mac toke her chin in his hand and made her look at him

"cause I broke the rules and walked away for you"

"good girl now go to my office and stand in the counter" he help her off his lap

she gave him her best puppy eyes "but uncle mac" he turned her around n landed two hard swat on her butt "ow ok I'm going" she run to his office and too the counter about 5 minutes later Mac walking in but her didn't dare turn to look at him he sat at his desk watching her rub her butt he smiled then after 2 more minutes later

"Mary come here" she did as she was told he sat her on his lap making sure her butt did not touch anything

"Mary your ground for one week you will come it the lab and stay with someone at all times and will listen too everyone and obey I love you Mary that's why I spanked you today understand"

"yes uncle Mac I sorry and I love you too"

should I continue the story or not


End file.
